Swan Song
by Sita 900
Summary: Their first and last words were vastly different, but as equally beautiful. AshexRasler . Drabblish Oneshot .


**Author's Note**I'm not sure if they ever gave Rasler's dad a name, so I'm making one up. :)

**Summary:** Their first and last words were vastly different, but as equally beautiful. AshexRasler. Drabblish Oneshot.

A quick drabble of the first time Ashe and Rasler meet, and then their final farewell.

**FOR CLARIFICATION:** A "Swan song," by definition, is: 'the last act or manifestation of someone- a farewell appearance.'

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Swan**** - ****Song**

* * *

_Let music sound while he doth make his choice_

_Then, if he lose, he makes a swan-like end,_

_Fading in music_

_--Shakespeare's The Merchant of Venice--_

* * *

The ink on the parchment paper was still wet from where King Raminas of Dalmasca and King Rolser of Nabradia had signed their names. All that was left was to apply their official kingdom seals, and then the agreement would be complete. A servant moved between the great kings and poured a handful of molten red wax beneath each of the signatures before quickly stepping back. Then, before hundreds of loyal subjects, the two kings stamped their seal into the wax together.

It was finalized. A roar of approval rose from the Dalmascan crowd, and Raminas and Rolser turned to face each other. It was a hot day in Rabanastre, and each man was irritable as they dripped with sweat. Yet it was not a time to be annoyed- they had just ensured that their two countries would be bound together for ages.

An elderly priest stepped forward to inspect the agreement, and then raised his arms up to the excited crowd. "Bring forth the bless'd children."

The crowd silenced as two children were led out from opposite sides of the castle and into the grand court. On the right, a seven-year-old boy with hair as white as snow marched forward as if he had just been announced King. From the left, a petite five-year-old girl was ushered forward by her lady servants, and she had the most unhappy look on her little face.

They met in the middle, in front of the priest and their fathers. It was the first time they had ever seen each other, and they regarded each other with large, curious eyes.

"Rasler Heios Nabradia," came the priest's booming voice. "Embrace your betrothed, the Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca."

Rasler knew what he had to do. Taking a large step forward, he fell to one knee before the young princess and took her right hand into his. "One day we will be married and I will honor you forever."

His practiced words fell on deaf ears. Instead of doing what she had been told to do (which was to place her free hand onto his head to show her acceptance), Ashe made a disgusted face at him. "Eww, I don't like you."

Rasler looked up at her quickly, unsure of how to react. Before anyone could say anything, Ashe jerked her hand away from Rasler's. With a tremendous cry, she placed her little hands on his highly decorated shoulders and shoved him as hard as she could. Rasler fell backwards, his arms pinwheeling, onto his butt, and promptly was thrown into a backwards somersault. He ended on his belly, and laughter erupted not only from the townspeople, but from the two king's as well.

Ashe, the feisty little girl that she was, pouted heavily and placed her hands firmly on her hips as she looked down at Rasler. The poor boy stood slowly, his cheeks red. He stared at Ashe like she was a venomous snake.

"Go on, boy," King Rolser commanded through his laughter. "Approach her again."

But Rasler was now terrified of his fiancé. He certainly didn't want to be pushed again. Instead of dropping to his knee, he simply stood before her.

"Touch his head, daughter," instructed King Raminas to Ashe. "And tell him you will honor him in return."

Still pouting, Ashe tossed her hand up and patted Rasler's head. Her touch was rough, and Rasler ducked away as quickly as he could manage, before she could say that she would honor him. Still, it was enough: the ceremony was now complete. Ashe and Rasler were bound together for marriage.

"I'm not gonna marry you," Ashe said spitefully to the afraid Rasler. "Never. Never."

"I won't marry _you_," Rasler shot back, now cowering behind one of the nearby guards. "Never. Never."

She stuck her tongue out at him, then turned and dashed back into her castle.

* * *

Ashe raised his hands to her lips and tenderly kissed his knuckles. They were calloused from extensive wear of his armor, but she didn't care. It would be the last time she would see them- however rough that they were- for a long time.

"Do not look so sad," he said, lifting up her chin with his hand. "I do this for us."

She sniffled back her tears, determined to be strong for him. She met his eyes, and was amazed by how brave he seemed. "This is battle, Rasler. What if you do not come back?"

He grinned sheepishly into her frightened face. "Impossible. You will be waiting for me, and that is all the more reason I need to survive."

"What if a blade strikes you, or an arrow pierces your wonderful heart?"

"Impossible," he repeated. "Besides, even if an arrow does dare to pierce my heart, it will not stop beating for it is too in love with you."

"Then you'll come back to me," Ashe questioned in a low voice, enjoying the feeling of his hand on the pale skin of her face.

"Of course," Rasler continued. "Nothing can keep me away from you, my princess."

She nodded, pushing her fears away and falling into his arms for a last embrace. "Do you know of the silver swan, my love?"

"I do not, what is it?"

She sighed into his chest. "The silver swan is nearly completely mute until the time of his death. At that moment, he releases a beautiful, legendary song of honor."

He looked down at her. "Are you saying I am a dying swan?"

"No," she explained, burrowing her head deeper. "I am saying that if it comes to it, release bravery and courage in my honor."

"I understand," he nodded. "But it will not come to that. I will return to you."

She raised her head to look up at him. "You promise?"

He leaned forward and planted a small, lingering kiss on her quivering lips. "I promise, my love."

As they shared one last kiss, Ashe found herself reminiscing on the hot, summer day they first met. She was to place her hand on his head in her acceptance. She pulled her head away from Rasler's, then reached up with a shaking hand and placed it on his head.

"I will honor you forever."

He understood the symbolism at once, and a small smile danced across his lips. "And I, you, Ashe. I promise I shall return."

Rasler never broke his promise. After all, he swore to return- but he failed to mentioned whether he would be alive or dead. Yet the tale of Rasler's bravery in battle reached Ashe's ears quickly when she learned of his death. He had done as she asked: it _had_ come to it, and he had released a beautiful song of bravery and courage in her honor.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Ashe was quite the pistol in the game, and I hope I made it seem like it for her youth, too. ;)

Meeeh, anyone else picture Ashe and Rasler to be sickeningly sappy to each other? ;)


End file.
